Lamis Precit
Lamis Precit is a Go'shii Animus pilot in the GDAC. At only 17 years old she is one of the youngest animus pilots to be present within the animus corps and is very controversial due to technically only having become of-age to sever in a branch of the dominion's armed forces as of the end of the war. Biography Lamis was born to a single mother in a relatively poor Go'shii family living in the northern citadel of the galaxy, with her family frequently moving from one star system to another due to her mother's job as a consultant. She would travel the galaxy for a few years with her mother and twin brother until her brother and mother would both fall very ill of exotic diseases and taken into the public public healthcare, and Lamis would as such be given public housing. With all relatives either too distant or not willing to take her in, she was forced to live alone in government housing. However Lamis would not be deterred, as she had always had a strong affinity for foresight and had predicted numerous times that she would eventually be destined for greatness. This caused her to develop extremely high standards for herself, and an extremely strict regimen of self-discipline for mental, physical and spiritual growth. Lamis proceeded to excel in her schooling, advancing at an accelerated rate and completing her primary education at the age of 13, all while maintaining a strict routine of physical and martial training, meditation and study of the arts. Described by many as an almost supernaturally fast learner. As the beginning of the animus war drew closer, her visions became somewhat clearer and she determined that she would need to become a great warrior. She attempted to get into Nada Vista university's military program several times, but was denied her application due to being well beneath the age floor needed for application. She sent a personal letter to Galactic Admrial Luss regarding the matter, from which she would receive a response (something that very rarely happens) but no admission. Eventually in 1208DE, when the animus war began and mandatory animus propensity screenings went out for all animus pilots within the Gauss Dominion, Lamis was discovered to have the second highest animus propensity of anyone within the GD. While most pilots disliked the idea of being conscripted into the corps, or even actively sought out to leave, Lamis gladly accepted recognizing that her true destiny had arrived. Upon entering the Animus Corps, Lamis would train herself to the absolute limit both physically and spiritually, taking little time to rest or recover between battles or sessions and absolutely bathing in the fame and fortune that came with her position as an animus pilot. Her doctors and psychologists had concerns with her obsessive desire to become stronger at all costs but nobody could argue with the results... Continuing through the end of the war the exotic disease that plagued her mother and brother would continue to ravage their bodies, them kept on life support with no cure being found. Personality Lamis was very much disliked by fellow animus pilots, many of them remarking that, although she never directly insulted other animus pilots, she would often indirectly imply that they were inferior, or not destined for the same greatness as her and would talk down to them, using simple language. She tended to become frustrated her support crew who did not live up to her standards or attend to their duties with the upmost care. Though she wouldn't directly boast about her combat feats, she would often boast her long hours of rigorous training and meditation that went into achieving them, and was known to be quite the intellectual snob. However, Lamis would often back up her attitude with performance. She had an almost unbreakable will and work ethic, and approached nearly every challenge, no matter how daunting with the intent to not only complete it but perfect it, and tended to avoid a lot of trouble in social or political situations by way of her extremely developed foresight. She also reveled in the fame and fortune that came with her position, developing a reputation as the dominion's best, most skilled animus pilot. Lamis heavily looked down on people who took the easy way out, and as such did not believe in biocmechanical augmentation, believing that one should be able to achieve their full potential through their natural abilities, and that such things constituted "cheating" or bypassing a work ethic. Lamis would become absolutely furious with people who had natural gifts that surpassed her own; or people who achieved better results than her. Worst of all was when her methods of self improvement failed, often leading to self loathing. Other members of the animus corps, tired of her sense of self-superiority began to refer to her as "Little Lammy", a nickname created by Rohi and adopted by most other animus pilots to remark on her young age and the immature childlike whining that she was prone to when she didn't get her way, the mere utterance of this name could send her into a boiling range. Though she would eventually build some semblance of friendship and understanding with the other animus pilots, learning to respect them for their sacrifices and abilities, and see them as equals, and would go on to teach them Fighting Style Lamis was an extremely competent fighter with a mastery of martial arts she had developed from a young age. Even with contrast to other members of her species she was incredibly agile, limber and reflexive, though she was extremely weak when it came to raw strength despite her concentrated efforts to develop physical strength. Inside of her Animus suit, Lamis would use a style built around 8 Chakrum discs. Able to independently sense the position of, and influence the discs with her animus energy being transmitted remotely, as an extension of herself made her one of the most unorthodox and deadly animus pilots. Only four of these discs could actually be held by her at any given time with the other four simply hovering nearby. These discs could maneuver at hypersonic velocities also create shields or fire beams of energy giving her an excellent degree of versatility. However her abilities did not stop there, as she, through researching ancient Go'shii texts developed an understanding of Animus Runes. While most animus pilots could only shift aspects of reality in their favor, such as generating energy to power their suit or altering time such that they could perceive things slower, Lamis took this a step further, where these runes functioned as a direct interface to the source code of reality, meaning she was capable of manipulating a battle in ways that other pilots couldn't counter and creating complex attacks. She could also cast these runes without being inside of her suit, as long as her animus gates were open. Category:Characters